Lost Girl Plus
by unalignedlovemachine
Summary: Scenes and conversations we never got to see because the show can only be so long. I've changed some of the details because the show ignored a few details I don't think they should have and sometimes weren't true to characters. Disclaimer: if you recognise it, I don't own it. Team Badass (Bo/Dyson) fic.


Lost Girl Plus

Anything I leave out you can assume is canon. This chapter has a lot of dialog from the show but future ones will not. I spell Beau like that for a reason. I've tweaked a few other things as well.

**She couldn't have evaded the cops for ten years if she were that sloppy and Why everyone favours the sword**

Beau waited for the elevator to open. She smiled when it did. "Are you okay?" she asked the skinny as a wasp girl.

"Aces," she raised her thumb, wobbling. The blond man cut his eyes at Beau. He knew she was onto him. What was he going to do? She looked like the type to make trouble. Unfortunately he didn't have anything inhalable on him. The bartender was much too calm not to be suspicious. Luckily for him, this rickety old elevator had a busted camers.

"Hey pretty," he clamped his hand over her mouth. The skinny blond was off kilter to pose any sort of threat. Beau didn't even struggle. "I'm going to put something in your mouth and you're going to swallow it or end up with a Columbian neck tie, you understand?" he hissed into her ear. Beau nodded. She glanced at the drugged girl out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't even reacting, not really. She wanted to, her brain was sending all the signals but her body was just not co-operating.

The succubus put a hand over the clammy one covering her mouth and her would be assailant. "My my my, you have a delicate touch," he relaxed his grip. She turned and backed him into the corner. She had not intended to do this here but she had gone too long without feeding and using her powers of persuasion weakened her. The hunger was so great that she could feel control slipping from her as she pressed her lips against his. He moaned at the contact. Beau felt the surge of power and pleasure go through her. She relished it, got lost in it, didn't even notice she was being videotaped and didn't even think there would be consequences. Beau gave in to her base need and it felt fantastic.

The creep slid to the floor when she was done and she turned and took everything in. the elevator doors opened and she looked at to two people sitting on the elevator floor. This was a tricky situation. The girl needed to get to safety but she couldn't just leave a body in an elevator. "Shit," she looked back and forth between them.

"I just saw you eat some dude's face. It was amazing," Kenzi slurred.

"Terrific," Beau bent and put the boy over her shoulder. Just as she thought things were as messy as the could get, a woman came up to the elevator.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed.

"I think it's something they drank," Beau lied, "Call 911."

The woman was too startled to do anything but obey. She didn't ask Beau why she was fleeing with one of the two injured people when an ambulance was being called. Beau put Kenzi in the back seat and peeled out. "Fuck me," she hit the wheel. She had been really sloppy this time. When she was far enough away she pulled over and searched the unconscious girl in her back seat.

"So, not your hair, not the contents of your pockets. Got anything that's yours?" she griped. Beau sighed, got back into her car and drove to "her" house. She packed the necessities and burned the remnants. "Nice place while it lasted," she sulked. She could never stay in a place where she'd killed someone. She'd see them everywhere. This time, however, she had bigger problems than her conscience. She looked at the slip of a girl on her couch. It made her feel a little better.

"I can't just leave you here, can I?" she said with some tenderness. People broke into abandoned buildings all the time. The fact that she was living here was a case in point. She went upstairs, grabbed some blankets and spent the night in her draughty living room with a drugged up stranger. Beau mourned her departure even before it arrived. Tending bar made her a pittance and she tried to buy everything fair and square. Whoever said starting over was easy should have their ass kicked so hard.

She woke early and freshened up, the girl slept. She made breakfast for two with the last four eggs and ate half of it, the girl slept. Beau became edgy. The cops would be looking for her. She really had to get the hell out of dodge. Surely it was safer during the day. She got up to leave and kicked a soda can she had been too lazy to throw in the trash the day before. Sleeping beauty awoke... and scrambled around in fright. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Calm down," Beau gestured with her hand, "You passed out last night. I would have dropped you home but none of these wallets appear to be yours," she pulled one out the stack and dropped it.

"I'm a collector of rare wallets," Kenzi lied.

"I'm not judging. I'm glad you're okay. Can you find your way from here? I gotta hit the road," she pointed over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Did someone slip me something?" Kenzi asked, pieces of the previous night coming back to her.

"Some creep spiked your drink and you hallucinated a lot of weird shit I bet," Beau smiled a little guiltily.

"So you didn't eat some dude's face in an elevator?" Kenzi came out of the fog a little more.

"No," Beau laughed it off.

"Thank God, cause that was some creepy ass shit," Kenzi laughed, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She saw a frozen video image and pressed play for kicks. To see what she actually recorded while she was tripping. Elevator music started playing and Beau the knew jig was up.

"You kids and your camera phones," she grumbled. She started towards Kenzi. Kenzi ran around the couch. "Don't freak out," Beau tried to manage the situation.

"I'm freaking out," Kenzi's voice was pitchy.

"What did I just say?" Beau wanted to shake Kenzi and herself for this reaction. She'd basically just told a girl on a cliff not to look down.

"How can I not freak out?" Kenzi asked, "Have you seen you?"

"Yes," Beau had to give her that one. She was pretty freaky.

"Did you kill him?" the now black haired girl asked. Beau opened and closed her mouth. This situation was going to hell and she saw no way of stopping it. "Oh my God, are you going to kill me?" Kenzi was scared.

"That is just stupid," Beau got annoyed. This is what she got for her troubles. "Why would I save you just to-" she walked to Kenzi again and got evaded.

"Can you get asthma," Kenzi held on to her constricting chest, "I think I'm totally getting asthma."

"Are you okay?" Beau tried again. Kenzi fled. "You know what, I don't need this," beau picked up her bag, "I have to blow town now and find somewhere else to live, again. You're welcome, by the way," she turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Excuse me, lady person," Kenzi called.

"It's Beau," she stopped and turned back.

"Hi," the girl gave her a small wave, "Kenzi," she introduced herself. "I've just had the weirdest, most terrifying night of my life," she pointed out, "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Depends," Beau relaxed, "Do you like milkshakes?"

Kenzi smiled. She'd become a little wary for a second there. The got into Beau's banged up car and drove to a deli in complete silence. Kenzi was trying to process what she had seen but some part of her still thought she was tripping. They sat down and had their milkshakes and still said nothing. Kenzi eventually asked her questions and got no answers because Beau didn't have them either. She did, however, for the first time in her life explain this urge that rules her life to someone. Beau asked her to pay the bill since she had not a nickel to her name and Kenzi had almost half a dozen wallets.

"Oh Shit," Beau ran outside when a meter maid approached her car. The last thing she needed was to get a ticket. "I'm sorry, I didn't see the meter had run out. Can you maybe give me a pass, just this once?" she asked with a smile. The woman cut her eyes at her and continued to write. Kenzi came out and was fully prepared to con the hell out of this pain in the ass when Beau touched her hand and her expression soften fifteen shades. "Can I come back and make it up to you?" she said seductively.

"God, yes," the woman positively looked weak at the knees.

"Thanks," Beau smiled and walked passed her to her car.

"Whoa, wait up," Kenzi ran to the passenger's side.

"What are you doing?" Beau asked when Kenzi grabbed the door.

"What did you do to her?" she pointed at the woman who was looking longingly at Beau. She turned for an ally and gestured for Kenzi to follow her. She was not about to drive away with this fragile little thing. "You make people hot for you," the ever quick Kenzi put together, "And so they do what you want."

"It wears off," Beau dismissed.

"Still," Kenzi caught up, "You can freakin' control people by touch," she started to think about what an awesome power that was and what she would do if she had it and then it occurred to her, "Yet you're broke, you live in a crack-shack and you run from town to town. What are doing wrong girl? God, that is no life for a sex super hero!"

"You know, I think I liked it better when you were scared of me," Beau smiled but got distracted by an incredibly attractive man. He smiled and her and she couldn't resist smiling back. She turned as he walked by. A girl could look, couldn't she? She came back to herself to hear Kenzi chirping away about what a good team they would make. Clearly, this girl had no self-preservation instincts. Beau tried to head her off but she kept on insisting, until they were both sung to sleep by a hot guy with _that _hot guy and dragged to only God knows where.

"What's my end of this deal?" Beau asked the Morrigan. She wanted to know what the strings were before they were attached.

"You answer to me," she replied.

"Or the other guy, if I choose the other side," Beau figured out, "What if I don't wanna play?"

"You talk like you have a choice," the Morrigan didn't consider that was an option.

"Don't I?" Beau raised a defiant brow.

"No," Evony made clear.

"What about my friend?" Beau asked.

"Friend?" the Morrigan asked.

"The 80 pound human girl the _not_-cops knocked out," the brunette answered.

"If you feed off of her we'll see to it her body gets taken care of," Evony promised, "In matters of feeding, the dark are far less stringent," she smirked.

"I'm not gonna feed on her, she's my friend," Beau looked incredulous, "Does it matter if she chooses a different side?"

"Human's don't get to choose," the Morrigan laughed, "And they don't get to be friends. That's beneath us. You clearly haven't been educated in the ways of the fae and I can see to it that you are."

"I think I've heard enough, thanks," Beau sneered. This was just unbelievable.

"You need to get down here," Dyson told Trick over the phone, "The Ash and the Morrigan have decided to give her the test, the old way."

"What?" came the reply.

"They want her dead," the wolf could see it plain as day. Giving someone the test without training was pretty much sentencing them to death, "I'll give her the best chance I can to come out of it alive but even if she does they might try something else. You need to get down here and play politics."

"Right away," Trick put down the receiver and grabbed his keys.

"How am I supposed to beat these guys?" Beau asked Dyson.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" he asked skeptically.

"Sure," she replied, "Why?"

"Fae have type specific weaknesses but a decapitation will kill pretty much anything," he told her, "You'll be allowed to select a weapon, take a sword. Severing someone's head in one strike isn't easy and screwing it up may allow them to recover. If you can, break their neck. Underfae are driven mostly by instinct and can't be tamed or taught. Use your grey matter. Your first opponent's big but he's slow. I haven't seen the second one but be careful of getting too close to either of them. A lot of fae have the ability to get inside your head, the most common way is by touch so be alert. They're gonna underestimate you, use that to your advantage."

"I'm sorry, I misjudged you," she apologised while soaking up the valuable information he'd just given her, "Got any other advice?"

"Don't get dead," he proceeded to drag her by the arm.

"And you're back to being an asshole," she stumbled after him, "That's nice."

Beau fought with a skill level that, quite frankly, shocked Dyson. She could handle a blade and she demonstrated some knowledge of martial arts. She knocked her opponent to his knees and took his head off with a cut so clean that you could not see the man's head was severed till it fell right off his body. However, she walked right into her second opponent and he went to work on her head. The effect was immediate and Dyson feared his mission was over before it started. A shrill little voice called out Beau's name as she was losing more of herself. She snapped out of it and pushed him back. When she grabbed the sword to confront him with it he ran.

"Help," Kenzi cried as a tall man manhandled her. Beau made a spear of her swords and caught the guard in the shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

"She's with me," she announced, staggering a little.

"This one has passed the test," A deep gravelly voice announced. "It has been witnessed. Child, you may name your side."

"Neither," Beau yelled, before she could think too deeply of what her choice meant, "I choose humans," she looked over at the girl who'd just braved monster palooza to save her neck after knowing her consciously for about an hour. Beneath them her fine ass.


End file.
